Til Next Time
by Sakuoto
Summary: No-one escapes from the blonde bar master's wrath when they damage his bar. Izumo and Saruhiko Fluff.


The sound of cloth against glass hovered in the air. The bar was silent apart from Izumo's usual habit of making sure the glasses were sparkling clean. Occasionally he would glance up at the dark-haired teenager that was collapsed on the nearby sofa. All the other members had gone off with Tatara to aid in one of his new hobbies, what was it again? Izumo couldn't even recall. Mikoto was downstairs napping and Anna had gone with Tatara. But Saruhiko hadn't, the young male had pretended he was asleep when everyone else left. As much as Izumo could guess, he thought that Saruhiko, who was always around Yata-chan, would go with them as usual. But why not today?

"…Kusanagi-san?" A rare name to come from the teenager's mouth.

"What's up?" Izumo asked as he looked up from his glass. It was usually just Misaki, Misaki from that mouth.

"Do you know how to skateboard?"

Izumo almost dropped the glass he was holding. "Wh—why? Do you want to learn?"

"No," came the immediate reply, but a moment later a small "yes" followed.

"You can get Yata-chan to teach you if you want. He seemed pretty good at teaching Tatara."

A light 'hmph' was his only reply.

After a long moment of silence Saruhiko shot up from the sofa, surprising the composed bar master again, and stalked to the back rooms. Izumo never really understood what went on in that guy's head. Minutes later Saruhiko was back, with skateboard in hand. Without another word the bluet hopped onto the skateboard and slid it forwards.

"You are no-" Izumo started as he watched in horror. One moment Saruhiko had skated around the counter, but somehow the male decided to try a trick, which didn't turn out very well. The next moment the skateboard rocketed towards Izumo's bar counter, hitting it before clattering harmlessly to the floor. Saruhiko was uninjured though, he quickly regained his stability to prevent a fall to the floor.

Izumo said nothing. He marched directly to where the skateboard had filled the counter and stopped.

The usually passive Saruhiko decided it was time to make a run for it. Too late.

A strong hand grabbed the teen by his shoulder and forced him into a headlock.

"SA-RU-KUN!"

"I'm deeply sorry for the damage I have caused," Saruhiko said quickly, trying to get out of the headlock without any success. Izumo wasn't the second-in-command for nothing.

"Can you see what you've done?" Izumo seethed. No-one dents his bar and gets away with it.

Saruhiko panicked, but just as Izumo's fury was about to come down on him the loud shattering of glass filled the air. The blonde froze. Saruhiko quickly took the chance to wiggle out of the headlock and make a dash for the door.

"Not so fast you little hell-raiser!" Picking up the unknown object that had made its way into his bar through the intricate windows, Izumo pitched it at Saruhiko with astounding accuracy.

It hit the bluet hard on the skull, sending Saruhiko sprawling forwards from the impact. As he landed face first onto the wooden floor, the object, a baseball bounced harmlessly away after the impact. Saruhiko could feel a lump growing from the place it had made contact with his head, but it didn't stop him from trying to make a run for it. However by the time he looked up, the familiar shoes of the owner greeted him.

"Don't think ya've gotten with it, but first thing is first," the blonde stated as he grabbed Saruhiko by the jacket and hauled him into a standing position, "Gotta catch that dimwit owner of 'that'."

Was the window more important than the bar counter? No, but Saruhiko would be around while the owner of the baseball would not.

"If ya behave well and help me out, your punishment may just happen to be forgotten."

"…" Clearly Saruhiko was thinking through options. "Fine," he sighed. He didn't want to suffer the bar master's wrath.

As soon as the word left the younger male's mouth, Izumo proceeded to drag the poor youth behind him, out the door and onto find the perpetrator. Saruhiko had no other choice but be dragged since the other wasn't leaving any chance for him to escape that iron hold. So Saruhiko proceeded to wonder about what Misaki was doing right this minute, while he was being some mere package being delivered to its doom.


End file.
